


Sherlollipops - That Thing

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [133]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Clueless John, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is late, and it's all Molly Hooper's fault. Or so he claims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - That Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilsherlockian1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/gifts).



> This is for lilsherlockian1975, who fell asleep because, quote “P likes to play with my hair when he's watching TV and it's very relaxing.”

“Sherlock, you’re late!”

“It’s not my fault,” the consulting detective whined, sounding very much like a cranky five-year-old. “It’s Molly’s.”

John stared at him. “Molly’s? How is it her fault?”

Sherlock scowled. “She was doing that thing she does.” He twirled a finger in the air in a manner that suggested that John was supposed to know what he was miming. Which, for the record, he absolutely did  _not_. “And I fell asleep.”

John openly gawped at him. “You fell asleep? During a case? Where were you, in the morgue?” Because he couldn’t fathom how Sherlock might have fallen asleep sitting up in the path lab. Had he decided to lie down while Molly was pulling out a body for him?

He received a scowl for his efforts at deducing how this could have happened. “Of course we weren’t at Barts, John, don’t be ridiculous. We were at my flat. She comes over to help me think.”

“Nope, still not getting it,” John announced. “She helps you think...how?”

Sherlock huffed impatiently. “I thought we were late?”

John folded his arms across his chest and leaned back on the bonnet of the car. “Not that late. Explain.”

Sherlock eyed the hand holding the keys, noted how tightly John was clenching them, then looked away with a roll of his eyes. “Fine,” he huffed again. “She sits on the sofa and reads or watches telly.”

“And?” John prompted, biting back a grin. It was a bit like pulling teeth, but he was enjoying himself too much to stop.

“And then after I’ve finished pacing, I lie down with my head on her lap and she does that thing. It helps me when I’m having trouble focusing.”

“That thing being...?”

“She strokes her fingers through my hair. It’s very...relaxing.” Sherlock looked like the admission caused him actual physical pain.

John chortled at the mental vision. “So  _that’s_  why you’re late? Because Molly Hooper was petting you like her cat and you fell asleep?”

Sherlock’s answering scowl was truly epic. “Toby,” he said with an air of wounded dignity, “lost the battle for Molly’s lap a long time ago.” As John finally unlocked the car and climbed into the driver’s side, he nearly fell onto the asphalt as Sherlock added, “He’s also not allowed in the bedroom when we’re having sex. I hate when he watches us.”

And that was how John Watson found out that Sherlock and Molly were romantically involved.

 


End file.
